Christmas Magic
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: Sam is a better Christmas Sponsor than Rory could have ever imagined. Sam & Rory Friendship, Jessie O/FC & Rory Romance Based off of the Glee Christmas special "Extraordinary Merry Christmas".


It was Christmas in Lima Ohio and the William McKinley High glee club had just finished their live broadcast and their performance in the Soup Kitchen. Almost everyone in the glee club had then gone home to their families, all but Sam Evans & Rory Flanagan who were stationed across the street from a theatre with a Salvation Army money pot, ringing bells and hoping that people would be sympathetic and that they had the giving spirit. I was currently on my way to join Rory and Sam to spread some holiday cheer also I wanted to talk to Rory. When I was within hearing distance, I heard Rory talking to Sam and although I knew it was wrong I stayed out of sight, wanting to know what Rory had to say. "Sam, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my Valentine's Day sponsor as well. I mean, you did such a good job being a Christmas sponsor, I figure you'd have no problem helping me nab a snog or two by February." This made me stifle a giggle. I've had a crush on Rory since he came to William McKinley High and it wasn't until he defied Artie and read the Christmas Story during our live broadcast today that I realized how much I cared about him. I was pulled back to reality when I heard Sam's voice. "Deal. But you have to help me learn to perfect my Sean Connery. I'm telling you, impressions are the best way to get a chick," I rolled my eyes. It was such a Sam thing to say. However I had to give him credit because no matter how big of a goofball he is I was grateful that he had taken Rory under his wing and helped him fit in. I waited a couple minutes and when I was sure that the conversation was over I slowly edged out from behind the tree that had shielded me from view and made my way towards them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I asked with a smile. "Slow, but they're showing 'What a Wonderful Life' in the theatre across the street so we should clean out when it's over" Sam replied looking disappointed. "What are you doing here Jessie?" Rory asked, in a manner that wasn't spiteful but curious and possibly...hopeful? "Just thought I'd come down and help you guys out, and I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute" I rambled. Rory smiled. "Sure" he replied, smile widening. I looked at Sam pointedly. "What? I can't leave the pot. It's either you two talk while you watch the pot or I watch the pot and you two go talk in the doorway of that store." Sam replied pointing with a knowing smile. Damn, he was on to me.

Rory made the decision for me and took a few steps away from the pot and stopped, waiting for me to follow him. I threw a "Happy Pot Watching" over my shoulder while Rory led me precisely where Sam had recommended. I had no idea why Sam was acting so weird but then again, he's Sam.

"Hey..." I started, lamely when we reached our destination. "Hey" Rory replied with another smile. "Merry Christmas..." I added quickly. "Merry Christmas to you too" Rory replied. He tilted his head a little to the side in the most adorable manner, making it obvious that he was confused as to why I had dragged him away from Sam just to say 'Hey' and 'Merry Christmas'. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm really proud of you. It takes guts to stand up to your friends, let alone people you're trying to impress. Thank you so much for reading the Christmas Story during the broadcast, it made my Christmas..." I replied, looking at my feet shyly and only looking up when I heard Rory's response. "Thanks. And the fact that you're proud of me for doing it makes my Christmas" Rory replied, turning a little red and smiling wider. We stood there smiling at each other for what felt like hours but had probably only been a minute, in a silence neither one of us felt the need to break.

We weren't broken from our trance until we heard Sam's voice calling to us. "Rory! Jessie! Look up!" Upon hearing this Rory and I turned to each other, as if asking the other if they were going to look. Seeing no challenge in the other's eyes we looked up as we had been asked. We were standing under the mistletoe! I looked from Rory who it seemed had no idea what the twig of greenery actually was to Sam who motioned for me to go on.

I tapped Rory on the shoulder gently, making him lower his eyes. "Yes?" Rory asked, curiously. I walked closer, less hesitant than before and leaning in connected his lips with my own. I don't know how long the kiss had lasted but Rory seemed to be enjoying himself, seeing as he was kissing me back. When we finally pulled apart I looked into Rory's beautiful blue eyes once again and smiled the biggest smile I had smiled in a long time. Rory, who barely ever stops smiling, amped up his smile too, something I hadn't thought possible. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes until we were interrupted once again by Sam who was calling and motioning for us to come back.

We had begun our walk back and hadn't gotten far when I felt something brush my hand. I looked down to find it had been Rory's hand. Rory was trying to hold my hand! A flash of sadness and rejection flashed in his eyes when I didn't instantly get the hint and take his hand but it vanished when I took his hand in mine. We continued our walk back to Sam.

Once we had reached Sam, Rory looked at him with so much adoration it looked as though he would explode. "How did you do it?" he asked, amazed. Sam smiled. "Christmas Magic" Sam replied with a smile of his own. Of course I asked Sam later what Rory had meant by 'How did you do it?' even though I already knew everything- just to keep my spying a secret.

Rory had chosen well. Sam was indeed a good Christmas sponsor, so good in fact that Rory didn't think that he would need him as a Valentine's Day sponsor after all.


End file.
